


The Most Beautiful War in the World

by Teaotter



Category: Two Two One Bravo Baker Series
Genre: Fanart, Fanmix, Format: Streaming, Gen, grooveshark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-18
Updated: 2012-04-18
Packaged: 2017-11-03 21:35:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/386210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teaotter/pseuds/Teaotter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cover art for my fanmix for Two Two One Bravo Baker. Back cover has track listing. Now with link to modified playlist available streaming on Grooveshark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Most Beautiful War in the World

Front cover:

Back cover:

Modified playlist at Grooveshark: [here](http://grooveshark.com/#!/playlist/The+Most+Beautiful+War/69642979). They don't have The Korgis, or the same version of "I can See Clearly Now," but this is close.

**Author's Note:**

> The photograph was published in The Atlantic [here](http://www.theatlantic.com/infocus/2011/02/afghanistan-january-2011/3/).
> 
> Caption: An armoured vehicle of US Marines from 1st Battalion 8th, Bravo is seen in front of The Milky Way Galaxy during an operation not far from Shir Chazay in Musa Qala district of Helmand province on January 23, 2011. (Dmitry Kostyukov/AFP/Getty Images).


End file.
